


The End As We Know It

by DoubleSpoiler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleSpoiler/pseuds/DoubleSpoiler
Summary: I blame you.





	The End As We Know It

"Well, you've gone awfully quiet."

"Bastard."

Their voices was the only sounds in the deathly stale room, besides their own breathing. The whole room around them stunk of dead bodies and blood - both were wondering why flies hadn't gathered already. They were also wondering why their arms hadn't fallen off from keeping them in the same position, and holding their guns in the same position.

"Say something, then," Prussia said, "Because this is why we started this in the first place."

"Started?" Romano asked sourly, "Started? I'm sorry, the proper phrase should be "This is how we got into this mess in the first place"."

Prussia glared at Romano. "Mess? I like to find it you added to it."

"You started it, though." The Italians snapped back.

Prussia's finger was starting to lightly twitch; a dying urge to just pull the trigger and shut this airhead up for good. But, in all honesty, Romano was right. It was all Prussia's fault. This who situation was at the fault of the albino man, causing the Italian enough misery to do it to him, too. But… fuck, Feliciano had it coming in a way. Messing with the Prussian during one of his stressed phases was not a smart idea.

He regretted it, yes, he did. Romano had to walk in on it, too. His brother, hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling, being hit with a metal bat as if he was a piñata…

… Feliciano was still hanging there, actually. In the other room, but… still there. It was disturbing Romano hadn't gotten him down and gave his brother a burial… but then again, no one was getting that.

There was chaos outside of this house, outside of Italy. All of Europe, all of Asia, all of the _world_ , utter chaos. England was dead. Poland was dead. Russia was dead. China and Japan had both died from hunger. America and Canada killed themselves. The Baltics were dead. Finland was dead. South Korea was dead. Greece was dead. It was easy to say these two might be the only ones not fighting, hungry, paranoid or suicidal. But, the 'suicidal' part might be an understatement, what with the two of them holding guns to the others head.

That was the bet. If you couldn't stand the other, you shot them. Why neither of them shot each other at the start? They had dignity.

Besides, Prussia wasn't the only person who deserved to die.

In an act of revenge, you could say, Romano did the exact same. Only not just to Germany. Prussia walked into the very same room they were in, to find Romano putting the finishing touches on his murder scene, a few more bullets in Austria's head. Prussia's brother, the rest of his trio, and Austria all lay on the floor - the same room now, mind you, so those four were still here - dead; clubbed and shot to death.

The world was fading around them.

"So, Lovi," Prussia started, "Why haven't you shot me yet?"

"Why haven't you shot me yet?" The Italian mocked back.

A chuckle. "You're cute."

The Prussian got an unamused and somewhat confused stare. "The fuck, Gil. We're in a room where your friends are lying dead, guns to our heads, and you're trying to get some ass. Typical fucking Gilbert."

"You are, _Romeo_." A false affectionate purr rolled with the beginning of "Romeo", Romano's left eye twitched at the failed attempt at 'R' rolling.

"Well, I'm cute? You're useless."

"Now now, Lovi-"

"You are, you fucking bastard. Your about as useless as an appendix. A stupid thing to say, but damn it, I'm right."

Prussia glared over to Lovi, not moving his head, just his eyes. Those red eyes shot knives into amber. "Shut up, Italian."

A response. Good. A smug smile pasted itself onto Lovino's face. "You are. You're a third wheel to every being, giving them no help and only pain if you're being a bother. And then, when they get you away, where do you go? You die. You die, you're thrown out, you're-"

Nothing left his mouth after. A loud bang, something like lightning snapping, erupted from the gun, causing Prussia to scream at it's sudden noise. Lovino spat out whatever he was going to say in a shocked, pained gasp, those amber eyes going wide at his scalp breaking, his skull cracking open and torn apart with a bullet. His eyes seem to roll back in to his head, his mouth gaping open. The bullet crashed through Romano's skull and knocked him over, the boy hit the ground with a loud thud, the bullet had finished thrashing around in his brain. Romano was dead.

There was nothing glamorous about it. Romano was shot in the head, he fell over. He was dead, nothing would bring him back. Prussia stared at his hand, the one with the pistol in it, mortified at what he done. He was terrified of himself with Feliciano's death, but… Romano's was even worse. This was the final blow. Feliciano was long dead before he started beating him.

There was nothing left in the gun. Panicking, Prussia grabbed Romano's gun and put it to his own head, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

Slowly, he pulled the barrel away, staring at the weapon the whole time. He shook it around, hearing absolutely nothing.

Romano… Romano wasn't even going to do it.

But, although mortified, terrified, scared, Prussia dug into Romano's pockets. He had to have another… he knew the Italian too well, Romano wasn't going to leave him hanging…

Another bullet. Grabbing it, Gilbert grabbed at Romano's shoulders and rolled him onto his back, the blood that poured down from the wound in the side of his head sticking to the Italian's face, splattered from the right side of his head. Prussia loaded it up, put it to his head, staring down at Romano. Those once bright, although annoyed, still adorable amber eyes were dull, a bullet hole in the side of his head. Prussia bent over and gave a kiss to those dead lips, and pulled the trigger. His own body fell down onto Lovino's, dropping dead right on him.


End file.
